


it's only this moment, don't care what comes after

by ArgentumPluvia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Because I DO WHAT I WANT, Bottom Viktor Nikiforov, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, M/M, Slight Somnophilia (only a little at the beginning and they've already talked about it I swear), These boys are in love, Top Katsuki Yuuri, don't tell my mother I wrote this please, morning sex that gets a little wild, or god forbid my english teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentumPluvia/pseuds/ArgentumPluvia
Summary: “Please,” Viktor is almost panting now, and Yuuri can see him shaking slightly where he’s trying not to move his hips against Yuuri’s hand, “please, Yuuri.”“What do you want, Vitya? I’m already playing with you, just like you asked me to.” Yuuri’s voice is controlled, teasing Viktor mercilessly as he continues to finger him.





	it's only this moment, don't care what comes after

**Author's Note:**

> Somnophilia present at the very beginning. It's very brief, but Yuuri and Viktor have talked about it and have made rules about it.
> 
> Title taken from "The Greatest Show". I personally enjoy the Panic! At The Disco cover.

Viktor wakes up needy. Yuuri is curled up behind him, one arm laid gingerly around his waist. It’s a Sunday, and one of their rare rest days. Viktor sighs softly and grinds back against Yuuri, hips moving slowly in an attempt to get Yuuri interested.

 

They’ve talked about this before, after constantly waking up in compromising positions. Viktor doesn’t mind being woken up like this, needy and wanting, and Yuuri really likes it. He was shy to admit it, but Viktor was quick to agree to future morning encounters.

 

“Don’t worry about it too much.” Viktor had practically purred, licking a stripe up Yuuri’s neck. “It’s you, I’ll love waking up to you touching me.”

 

Viktor usually isn’t the one to wake up first and continue the sleepy grinding, but he _needs_. It’s been weeks since Yuuri has fucked him, and he wants it so badly. A grueling practice schedule and the other engagements Viktor and Yuuri have to complete have led to several rushed handjobs and blowjobs and not much else in the last several weeks.

 

He keeps moving his hips back, starting to push back against Yuuri harder. Viktor smirks a little when he feels Yuuri’s cock against his ass. Yuuri moans sleepily, his hips starting to respond. Viktor sighs again. Yuuri is rutting against his ass now, seemingly shameless. He’s still half asleep, but Viktor knows he’s waking up when Yuuri grips his wrists and snaps his hips harder against Viktor. He moans in response, and he can feel Yuuri smile against his shoulder.

 

“Morning.” Yuuri hums.

 

“Took you ages to wake up.” Viktor replies playfully.

 

“You take longer.” Yuuri says just before he nips Viktor’s earlobe. The silver haired man moans appreciatively. Yuuri can feel his husband push back harder with his hips. “What do you want, Vitya?” He teases, pulling away from Viktor slightly.

 

“Mmm.” Viktor hums. He’s teasing back, Yuuri knows. He thrusts his hips back against him.

 

“What do you want? Huh?” Viktor moans again, more in surprise this time.

 

“You.” Viktor’s accent always comes through stronger in moments like these. Yuuri arches higher so he can kiss his husband.

 

“What do you mean, Vit’ka?” Yuuri can hear Viktor suck in a harsh breath at the diminutive. He saves most of them for intimate moments between the two of them. Yuuri uses Vitya around others because it’s commonly used as a nickname for his husband.

 

“I want…” Viktor’s voice trails off as he grinds back harder. Yuuri pulls away again in an attempt to get Viktor to finish the sentence. “I want you to fuck me, Yuuri. Please.” Yuuri kisses Viktor again, meanwhile rolling his husband from his side to his back. He keeps kissing Viktor as he coaches him into leaning against the headboard with his knees up, feet pressed on the mattress, and legs spread.

 

Viktor moans into the kiss, fingers tugging at Yuuri’s sweats. Yuuri breaks the kiss to hurriedly kick the offending garment off, underwear also removed in one swift move. Yuuri turns his attention to Viktor’s briefs. It’s the middle of winter, so Viktor has deemed it prudent to sleep with one item of clothing on. He tugs them off slowly, eyes locked onto Viktor’s. His husband keens, hips moving off the bed to help him remove the underwear. Yuuri laughs a little, and Viktor smiles at him.

 

Once the clothes are off, Viktor moves forward to kiss Yuuri again. The two tangle together, rutting against each other as the kiss turns positively filthy. Viktor is breathing hard, eyes half-lidded. He’s a vision. Yuuri remembers his original mission, and stops kissing Viktor in order to search for the lube. He finally finds it surrounded by books and cough drop wrappers on Viktor’s nightstand. His husband whines.

 

Yuuri clicks the cap open and drizzles some of the jelly-like substance on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up slightly. He kisses Viktor again, and then moves his hand downward. Viktor spreads his legs wider, begging with his body for what he wants. He tips his head back and moans when Yuuri breaches him with one finger. His hips push against the intrusion, trying to get Yuuri to add another.

 

“Not yet.” Yuuri says. It’s been a couple weeks since they’ve been able to play like this, and Viktor needs to be stretched out slowly to accommodate him. Yuuri’s husband whines, and Yuuri kisses him again. Viktor eventually breaks the kiss.

 

“Please, Yuuri.” Viktor pleads. His voice is trembling, his accent even stronger than before. Yuuri adds another finger and Viktor sighs in satisfaction, happy with the familiar stretch. He starts pushing back harder against Yuuri’s fingers and Yuuri stops scissoring them immediately. Viktor whines, but stops moving his hips.

 

“Good boy.” Yuuri smiles down at his husband and resumes the scissoring actions he’s been doing with his index and middle finger. Viktor moans, louder than before. Yuuri continues for several more minutes, with Viktor’s moans increasing in volume as he goes.

 

“Please,” Viktor is almost panting now, and Yuuri can see him shaking slightly where he’s trying not to move his hips against Yuuri’s hand, “please, Yuuri.”

 

“What do you want, Vitya? I’m already playing with you, just like you asked me to.” Yuuri’s voice is controlled, teasing Viktor mercilessly as he continues to finger him.

 

“Ahh, Yuuri, please! Please fuck me!” Viktor is getting louder now. He pushes back against Yuuri’s hand, unable to keep his hips from moving any longer. Yuuri stops scissoring his fingers again. Viktor whines, but he keeps bucking his hips. Yuuri withdraws his fingers all the way.

 

“If you intend to get what you want, you should behave for me, Vit’ka. Good boys get what they want, don’t they?” Yuuri can hear the wavering in his own voice, but Viktor is likely too far gone to notice. His cheeks are flushed, and the blush extends all the way down his neck and chest. Yuuri moves closer to Viktor, arms planted on either side of his torso.

 

“Yes, Yuuri. I’ll be good, I promise.” Viktor looks him directly in the eyes as he whispers. Yuuri leans down and licks a circle around one of Viktor’s nipples. They’re already peaked and flushed. Yuuri was surprised to realize how sensitive Viktor’s nipples were. He has grown to love teasing his husband with gentle kisses and licks, only to suck or bite the rosy bud moments later. He’s always wondered if he could make Viktor come just from stimulating his nipples. Unfortunately, now isn’t the time to find out because neither he nor Viktor have the patience for that at the moment.

 

Viktor yelps when Yuuri enters him again with his fingers and continues teasing his nipples. He’s panting now, flush even more pronounced. Yuuri can’t stop staring at him. Viktor is watching him, eyes half-lidded. Yuuri’s husband throws his head back and keens when he stops scissoring his fingers and searches for just the right spot. Viktor’s answering moan is deep and loud, and Yuuri grins.

 

“Gotcha.” Yuuri murmurs, and slows down the movement of his fingers to a painfully slow pace. Viktor whines deep in his throat and cants his hips back onto Yuuri’s fingers again. Yuuri withdraws his fingers immediately. He quickly flips Viktor over and smacks his ass once. Viktor yelps in surprise but bucks his hips to gain friction against the mattress. “You asked for it.” Yuuri reminds his husband in a teasing tone. He taps Viktor on the back, and Viktor moves up onto his hands and knees.

 

“Yuuuuuri…” Viktor whines, craning his neck backwards to meet Yuuri’s heated gaze.

 

“Yes?” Yuuri asks nonchalantly, like he doesn’t know what Viktor wants.

 

“Please, Yuuri. I need it so bad. It’s been weeks.” Viktor pushes his ass higher into the air, presenting himself to his husband.

 

“You need what?” Yuuri coaxes.

 

“Fuck me, please! I can’t take it anymore!” Viktor sounds like he might cry. His voice has reached a higher pitch than usual and his tone wavers slightly.

 

Yuuri smiles. He leans down so his front is pressed against Viktor’s back, his achingly hard cock pushed right up against Viktor’s ass. Viktor is feverishly warm, and he moans and cants his hips back against Yuuri.

 

“Do you think you’ve earned it, Vitya?” Yuuri asks, breath caressing Viktor’s ear. The silver haired man shudders at Yuuri’s low tone and nods emphatically. Yuuri nips Viktor’s earlobe, then pulls back away from Viktor’s body. He grabs the base of his cock and presses it against Viktor’s entrance. “You want it?” Yuuri whispers. Viktor moans again, and Yuuri can see him fighting the urge to push back against him.

 

Yuuri grabs the abandoned bottle of lube and pours some into his hand. He slicks up his cock with one hand and traces gentle patterns on Viktor’s back with the other. The friction feels so good on his heated skin after a while with no stimulation. Yuuri moans quietly at the sight of his husband on his hands and knees for him, presenting his ass and waiting to be fucked. Viktor whines again, the pitch still increasing.

 

Yuuri laughs low in his throat at how needy Viktor still is, and edges closer to his body. Viktor arches his back even more and waits. Yuuri places one hand on Viktor’s waist and slowly pushes his cock into his husband with the other.

 

They both moan, and Viktor’s hips buck slightly when Yuuri bottoms out. Yuuri doesn’t move for a moment, letting Viktor adjust. He only stretched him with two fingers, but Viktor has told him he really likes the burning stretch.

 

Viktor pushes back after a minute, and Yuuri pulls out halfway only to slam back in. Viktor keens softly, and he moves to let his head hang down. Yuuri sets a punishing pace. Viktor moans loudly and keeps canting his hips back to meet Yuuri’s thrusts.

 

“You like that, Vitya?” Yuuri asks as he fucks him. The sensations are heightened because it’s been so long, and Yuuri knows neither of them are going to last.

 

“Yes. Oh, God, Yuuri, don’t stop!” Viktor’s voice is high and needy. Yuuri smirks and reaches around to pinch one of Viktor’s nipples. The answering yelp is surprised, but Viktor moans even louder and lifts his head back up.

 

Yuuri keeps fucking in at a brutal pace. He’s starting to get close, and he can tell Viktor is too. He moves his hand from Viktor’s nipple to his flushed cock. Viktor makes a sound partway between a moan and a whine, and suddenly he’s resting on his elbows instead of his hands. Yuuri pumps Viktor’s cock in time with his thrusts, his own hips starting to jerk at an irregular pace.

 

“C’mon, Vitya. I’m so close, aren’t you?” Yuuri purrs in his husband’s ear.

 

“Yes, Yuuri! So close.” Viktor moans out from where his face is buried in a pillow.

 

“Come for me, Vityusha.” Yuuri leans forward and bites at Viktor’s shoulder. It isn’t much pressure, not enough to break skin, but it’s enough to make Viktor come. He shudders and bucks his hips wildly, all the while moaning wantonly into the pillow. Yuuri keeps fucking him through his orgasm, but once Viktor starts clenching around him, he spills deep into his husband with a long moan. Viktor drops from his position on his elbows and knees, panting heavily. He’s flushed pink all over, and there’s a mark where Yuuri bit and sucked at his shoulder.

 

“Wow.” Yuuri breathes out as he pulls out of Viktor and moves to cuddle his husband.

 

“Wow is right.” Comes the muffled reply. Yuuri prods at Viktor until he lifts his head up. His eyes are calm and relaxed, and he looks very sated. However, his face is red and his hair is wildly messy. It’s very cute, Yuuri thinks.

 

“Good morning.” Yuuri says, bending to suck on the mark he left on Viktor’s shoulder again.

 

“Yes, a very good morning.” Viktor hums. He starts squirming a couple minutes later, though. “Shower?” He asks apologetically. Yuuri’s eyes move down Viktor’s body and he sees cum leaking down the insides of Viktor’s thighs.

 

“Oh. Sorry.” Yuuri sits up and ruffles Viktor’s hair before padding to their ensuite bathroom and starting the shower. Viktor blinks at him endearingly from their bed until Yuuri scoops him up and carries him into the shower.

 

Viktor hums happily while Yuuri washes his hair and body, then does the same. Yuuri starts when Viktor sinks to his knees right there in the shower.

 

“I told you it was a good morning.” Viktor smirks.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut fic, I've literally never blushed harder than when I was writing this


End file.
